1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a rotor manufacturing apparatus, a rotor manufacturing method, and a permanent-magnet positioning method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotor of a rotating electrical machine having multiple permanent magnets attached to the circumferential surface of the rotor core is known to date. Preferably, the permanent magnets for such a rotor are disposed at equal intervals on the circumferential surface of the rotor core so that the magnetic flux is concentrated at a center portion between magnetic poles.
In view of this, a rotor is developed in which multiple axially-extending protrusions are disposed at equal intervals on the circumferential surface of the rotor core and permanents magnets are positioned by moving the permanent magnets along the side surfaces of the protrusions, and a method of manufacturing the rotor is developed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-120328, for example).
When, for example, the rotor core is a multi-layer core obtained by stacking annular magnetic steel sheets, the above-described axially extending protrusions are formed by stacking protrusions formed on the outer circumference of the magnetic steel sheets.